Do I Need Her?
by Twilight's Inferno
Summary: After the war Harry feels like a huge load as been lifted off his shoulders. He's dating Ginny and is care free. But he is faced with a important question prompted by his girlfriend, and he doesn't know how much it will change his life. (Story is HHR)
1. The Question

**AN: This is inspired by something my mom said to me while we were "debating" about the HP couples. "Harry doesn't need Hermione." And from that it developed into this short story.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

Chapter 1- The Question

~Harry POV~

I sat in the common room with my girlfriend Ginny, I was on the couch with my arm around her while she kept transforming a used to be quill into various objects as of now it was a rubber mouse.

"So have you heard anything how Ron and Hermione are doing?" Ginny asked me in a half caring tone.

"No not really…" I said looking at the fire. Ginny paused her magic work and looked at me

"What's wrong Harry? And don't say nothing." She demanded and I sighed,

"It's just I haven't seen Hermione in almost a week and-" I started but Ginny cut me off

"So? She is Ron's girlfriend and I'm yours." She said looking at me with a raised eyebrow "And what about Ron?"

"Well I saw him last night. And I know but…she's still my friend, my best friend. And I just feel like she's drifting away a little…" I said shrugging a little.

"Because she's spending time with Ron." Ginny said brushing me off with her tone. "Besides Ron's the one who needs her Harry. Not you." I looked at her surprised. I didn't know what to say to that. "Well I best be off to class." Ginny said getting up, she kissed me and left the common room

I shifted uncomfortably, I hadn't kissed her back, something felt wrong about what she said. I couldn't help but ask myself '_Do I need her? Do I need Hermione?'_

I stared into the fire that was crackling softly, heard the voices of people passing outside the portrait and the old clock ticking on the wall. I thought to myself about this question. My initial response,

'_Of course I need Hermione!_' The first things that came to my mind was when she helped me on my homework or figured out problems and puzzles. But that's not what Ginny meant….I thought deeper than that, she saved my life loads of times, but Voldemort was gone she didn't need to save my life now. Then I thought of my second year, I thought I was Heir of Slytherin, I thought I was sending the Basilisk on people without even knowing but even though Hermione was a little scared I spoke Parseltongue she knew I wouldn't do that she supported me and told me I was dead wrong thinking I was a monster.

Then again in third year, she tried everything she could make me feel better about not going to Hogsmeade and tried to protect me by turning in my Firebolt; even though I was mad about it I couldn't stay mad at her for long. And in fourth year everyone, even Ron, thought I put my name in Goblet of Fire, but Hermione knew I didn't and she supported me yet again. She helped me as much she could with those tasks, and she did a great job getting me to summon my broom and all that. Maybe, just maybe….

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the portrait hole closing and sniffle. I looked around to see Hermione come in with her head down and hand rubbing her eyes. I stood up and went to intercept her from the stairs.

"Hey Hermione, you alright?" I asked her, she looked up startled

"Oh Harry, yes, yes of course I'm fine." She said not meeting my eyes and her's were red and a little puffy. I didn't accept that answer,

"Hermione, come on after everything we've been through you're not telling me what's wrong?" I pushed a little, she sighed deeply

"It's just…Ron and I had another row." She huffed and walked past me sitting on the couch, I went over and sat next to her.

"What was it about?" I asked her gently, she looked at her hands as the fire light danced off her face.

"It's just….I asked him if he maybe wanted to come to my house for Christmas this year." She started, that took me by surprise I had no clue they were that serious. "And well he got upset and started yelling about how this was the first Christmas since Fred…." She hesitated then took a deep breath and went on. "And how he had to spend it with his family, I understand I do really. I understand him saying no but it upset me because he awfully rude about it. And then we just started yelling…him, how he had the right to say things how he wanted and me telling him he didn't have to treat me like that. Then he just yelled that I didn't understand and he stormed off." She finished with a shaky sigh. I reached over and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Hermione I'm sorry it went that way. I know you just wanted to help and you're right. He's your boyfriend, he really ought to treat you better." I said and she looked at me a little surprised, I was too. I always thought that but I didn't think I'd actually say it.

"Y-you really think so Harry?" She asked looking up at me, some hair falling in her face. She tucked it back behind her ear quickly

"Yes. I do Hermione." I told her with a firm nod. She looked at the fire and smiled a bit, but that smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I need to talk to you about something Harry." She said slowly, like she was choosing her words carefully.

"What is it?" I asked shifting a bit to face her more. She turned and looked at me.

"It's about all this pranking, hexing kids in the hallways, going around and boasting that you're Harry Potter." She said looking me in the eyes, she sounded a little upset like I offended her.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" I asked her surprised, she rolled her eyes a little

"Harry I know you know what I'm talking about. Just the other day I saw you and Ginny walking along and she points out something and with a wave of _your_ wand a knight's helmet pops off the armor and lands on the head of a little boy. He could've been a first year Harry!" She said slightly upset, I went to open my mouth but she continued on. "And don't think I haven't noticed you using a spell to make your hair styled so it shows your scar."

"Ginny likes my hair this way. And she knew the boy, he was rude to her." I cut in fast.

"To show off your scar? To show that you're Harry Potter? And she has Harry Potter show people not to offend her right? Harry…you're more than that, everyone knows who you are you don't need to go around showing off." Hermione said looking at me almost sadly. She reached up and touched my hair, putting her fingers in it she messed it up. I closed my eyes at her touch and opened them when she pulled away. She held up a small mirror she pulled out of her bag. I saw my hair was messy again, like it had been wind blow, like it always looked normally and my scar was barely visible through the strands. "Now doesn't that look a little more like you?"

"Yes…" I sighed, I guess I never really liked the style Ginny liked and now that she mentioned it I realized my pranking and jinxing was wrong, and it happened more than Hermione knew. I sighed deeply "I'm sorry Hermione…" I said looking at her. She gave a small smile and sighed a little,

"Harry it's not me you need to be apologizing too." She said and got up slowly.

"Hermione you're being unfair." I said quickly, I didn't want her to think I was like that. She looked down at me,

"Am I?" She asked, "Harry I'm not trying to make you upset or be mean to you, I just want you to see yourself. What's happening to you. Sure you can be carefree and fun but this is a self-centered cocky Harry. It's almost like…how you described father before your mother turned him around." She said softly, I looked up at her shocked. She knew how much I was ashamed of how my father acted and she had the nerve to say I was like him picking on people like he did Snape? Before I could say anything she picked up her bag and walked up to the Girl's Dormitory.

I was left fuming, angry she had said that I was acting like my father but deep inside I heard what must have been my conscience, but it was a soft girl's voice not unlike Hermione's, '_You know she's right._' I sighed because I knew that was true.

**AN: Hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Sticky Situations

**AN: So the second chapter in this five chapter short story.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

Chapter 2- Sticky Situations

~Harry POV~

I walked down to the library, it had been a few days since Hermione confronted me about the way I was acting and we hadn't spoken much since just formalities really. But finally I caved, I went and walked right up to her table in the library.

"Hermione?" I said holding a quill, a long role of parchment, and a textbook. She smiled as if she had been expecting it.

"Charms?" She asked and I nodded, her smile grew a little bigger "Come on, sit down. I'll help you."

"Thank you Hermione." I told her and took my seat. She helped me with my homework for about an hour till I was done. She looked up and smiled,

"There you go Harry." She said like she was expecting me to leave, because she grabbed her book and made to open it.

"How are you?" I asked, she seemed a little surprised by this and set down her book.

"I'm fine. You?" She asked in return.

"Fine. But Hermione I did want to talk about our conversation the other night." I said slowly,

"Well I know something good came out of it because your hair is back to normal." She said smiling a little as she looked at it.

"Yes….Hermione your opinion matters to me, a lot." I told her and I was her cheeks flush a little.

"Oh Harry, that's sweet of you to say but I honestly-" She started but I cut her off.

"I honestly say you should believe me." I said with a smile, she gave me a small one back. She looked up and met my eyes.

"Ginny really is lucky." She said and I raised an eyebrow surprised.

"You think so?" I asked and she nodded

"You're really sweet Harry, just don't let her change you." She stated and I nodded.

"Thanks, so…how are you and Ron?" I asked her a little awkwardly. She sighed like she didn't want to talk about it.

"It's not exactly well….Ron's just being..."

"An immature boy with an emotional range of a teaspoon?" I offered and Hermione laughed, like a real laugh. One I hadn't heard in a long time and it made me smile a little.

"Yes that's exactly it." She said smiling and I smiled back.

"You'll figure it out Hermione. You always do." I said with a smile and a nod. She smiled at me and gathered her stuff.

"Thank you so much Harry."

"For?"

"Just for listening and making me laugh." She said getting up. "I'm afraid I must be off to class. See you later Harry."

"See you later Hermione." I said and watched as she walked away and out of the library. I got up and took my stuff up to the common room then went to go back down to the Great Hall.

I entered to the familiar sound of people in the Great Hall in their free time. Some were talking, others playing exploding snap, and some playing wizard's chess.

"Harry! Over here." I heard Ginny call. She was sitting with a group of friends at the Gryffindor table, she waved me over. I slowly went over and sat by her.

"Hey Ginny." I said with a small smile. I looked at the other girls and gave a small smile, a few of them blushed.

"Hey Harry." She said with a smile then paused. "Oh what did you do to your hair, you look as if you've been flying a broom all morning." She said and tried to move the hair over my scar. I pulled away and she looked surprised.

"It's okay Ginny, I like it like this." I said and she looked at me curiously. Then she regained her composure and shrugged.

"Hey Harry wanna go for a walk?" She offered and I nodded getting up. She got up and took my arm and waved at her friends. "See you later girls." She said then started to walk out with me. I couldn't help but feel a light possessiveness as she held my arm, I also noticed as we stepped out into the front courtyard she'd flip her hair any time a boy passed or smiled at girls, one I caught and it looked almost smug, she at least had a smirk playing on her face.

We walked down to a boathouse and when we were approaching it we saw a boy leaning over the edge of the dock he had his bag with his robe draped over it next to him and he seemed to be looking at something in the water. I saw Ginny slip out her wand.

"Let's have a little fun." She said smirking. I looked over at her, and she smiled at me. "Let's dump him in the water." I looked at her for a moment,

"No Ginny. That doesn't sound like a good idea." I said and she rolled her eyes,

"He's a Slytherin Harry. I know him, he deserves it. Picked on a little Hufflepuff girl yesterday. Come on it's just a little trip jinx. Then splash." She said grinning and grabbing my hand "Come on Harry." I shook my head.

"No. Let's just keep walking Ginny." I said pulling her away from the boathouse and started up the rock path around the school to a different court yard. After a bit she broke away from my hand and stepped in front of me.

"What was that about?" Ginny demanded "You're acting different lately. Is something wrong? A little prank is no big deal."

"Ginny nothing is wrong but dumping someone in the Black Lake is a little different than giving them jelly legs." I retorted

"How so?"

"Well what if he couldn't swim?"

"Then you'd once again be a hero because you would go in and save him. And the title of the Daily Prophet would read 'Savior of the World Saves Student from Drowning.' And I could be the witness." She said smiling, I stared at her dumb struck.

"Is that all this is to you? A way to get your name in the paper? Have a famous boyfriend?" I said heatedly, I was upset with that statement.

"No! No Harry. Not at all. I care about you a lot. I was just joking." She said quickly. But I was already angry.

"Look Ginny forget it. I don't want to talk. See you around." I said containing my anger and started up the steep hill to go the long way to the common room and didn't look back once.

I spent a good deal of time in the Astronomy Tower that evening, I asked a house elf to bring me dinner but that reminded me painfully of Dobby and then made me feel bad so I tried to pay the house elf but he wanted nothing to do with that so he popped away. Basically by the time I got to the common room that night, I was hungry with a lack of food (I didn't eat much after thinking of Dobby), still angry with Ginny, and sad because of my memoires of lost ones. When I entered the common room it was dark except for the fire still burning, on the couch was a familiar female silhouette.

"Hermione, what are you doing still up?" I asked tiredly

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said standing up and walking over to me. "I heard about what happened…Harry I'm so sorry." She said putting a hand on my arm.

"It's alright…." I said looking away a little "I'll sort it out eventually…" I said, I felt Hermione grip my arm as she studied me.

"What else is wrong?" She asked and I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Wow. Can't get anything by you." I said and she returned my smile. "I just…I thought about all the ones we lost." I said and her eyes became full of concern and compassion.

"I think about them too." Hermione said stepping like she wanted a hug but then dropped her hand. I thought it was odd, Hermione never hesitated to hug me before.

"Yeah…well. I should probably get to bed." I said looking at the Boy's Dormitory staircase.

"Alright. Goodnight Harry." Hermione said with a smile and squeezed my hand, I smiled back

"Goodnight." I told her then slowly let my hand slip out of her's as I went up the stairs and to bed.

I changed and was out cold fast, but I didn't realize how little sleep I'd get that night and how that would change everything.

**AN: Hope you all liked it. Review if you wish, but please no flaming.**


	3. Nightmares

**AN: Okay so, this is an interesting chapter and it's not supposed to make sense at first, so don't worry if it seems confusing.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

Chapter 3- Nightmares

~Harry POV~

Flashes of light, explosions, debris everywhere, screams, spells, and the war. I was reliving it. Running around trying to fight the Death Eaters. I felt the pain over again.

"Harry!" I heard what I thought was Ginny's voice but it sounded miles away. A spell shot past me and nailed a wall. I suddenly felt a shake through my whole body. I stumbled over rubble and fell to the ground, I opened my eyes.

I saw my dormitory, Ron and Ginny standing over me, but I still saw flashes of light. Heard screams and explosions, which was real? The dorm or the war? They over lapped one coming into focus over the other and back again. Everything was fuzzy, my glasses must have fallen off or maybe they were on nightstand, I searched for them with my hand.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked looking panicked. I felt like I was on a bed, but all I saw was a hallway in the castle

"T-the war. We…we have to keep moving." I said hastily and tried to sit up but Ginny pushed me down. She slipped my glasses back on and I reached up helping her.

"Harry? What are you talking about? The war was over months ago." Ginny said, she was panicked and that made me more determined to get up, the more she sounded panicked the more I panicked. But I closed my eyes as I felt the castle shake. I opened my eyes and tried to get up again but Ginny held me.

"Ginny stop! People are in trouble because of me!" I yelled, I reached out my arm feeling for my wand. I heard screams and saw flashes of green lights and various other colors. I found and then grabbed it. I tried to pick it up but then someone grabbed my wrist gently.

"Harry, it's not real. The war is over." I heard Hermione say softly. My hand started shaking a little,

"Hermione it's not over." I said hearing another scream. "Did you hear that? Did you hear the screaming." I asked pleadingly

"Harry….No one is screaming. Please put your wand down it's not real." Hermione said, her voice was calming, so I stopped panicking so much.

"Ron?" I heard Ginny's voice seemingly far in the distance. "Come look at this." I heard moving in the room just over the shouting of spells

"Hermione. There's someone out there, in a black cloak. He's looking right at the tower." I heard Ron say, they must have been looking out the window.

"Honestly go tell someone Ron!" Hermione said quickly. I heard running footsteps. "Harry, blink if you can hear me." Her voice was back to being calm, I blinked once. "Good. Good, now please drop your wand." She said and I slowly dropped my wand I heard it clang against the floor.

I quickly looked to my right hearing a shout but all I saw was Ginny in the corner leaning by a bed. That didn't make sense I thought I was in the hallways. I felt Hermione's hand on my face and she made me look at her. "Harry close your mind. Do you understand me? Close your mind. Blink if you do." She said softly. I blinked slowly. "Close your mind Harry, like we practiced." She said calmly

I closed my eyes trying to close my mind. It was painful, I cried out. I heard muffled comforting words from Hermione. I concentrated on closing my mind, the pain subsided finally but I felt like I was falling. I opened my eyes and looked at Hermione, I was in my dormitory but felt like I was falling. She got farther above me, and farther, and farther.

"Harry? Harry? Harry!" I heard Hermione cry before I passed out.

I opened my eyes and I was running. Things were a little fuzzy with tunnel vision but I was running down a black hallway. I knew this hallway…it was in the Department of Mysteries. I was running to a door ahead of me, but then two Death Eaters ran out of it. I veered left into a small dark cluttered office and slammed the door behind me. I turned to see Hermione and Neville. I had no control of what I did and I knew what was happening. I still had nightmares about this moment but it's never been so real. Department of Mysteries, fifth year.

I heard Hermione try to cast a spell but the Death Eaters busted in and used _Impedimenta_ to knock us all off our feet. Neville went over the desk, Hermione hit a bookcase, and I hit my head against the wall. I felt the dizziness I did before, stunned and unable to do anything. A Death Eater tried to yell, but Hermione silenced him with a spell. I fumbled for my wand then jumped up and shot _Petrificus Totalus_ at the other. Hermione tried to compliment me but then the first Death Eater made that slashing movement with his wand. I could only watch in horror as the purple flame shot out of his wand and hit Hermione. And as she fell and lay motionless.

"HERMIONE!" I shouted falling to my knees beside her. I put my hand on her but watched as the Death Eater kick Neville. I knew he wanted the prophecy but I wasn't going to give it to him. "Like you won't kill us all the moment I hand it over anyways!" I yelled at him.

But I was panicking on the inside. I didn't know if Hermione was dead or not I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I prayed to someone unknown. '_Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead…_' But there was more than that; I could feel it deep down. If Hermione was dead it wasn't just that'd it be my fault, I'd lose her I wouldn't have her to help me like she had this year, she didn't care that I was grumpy, and angry, and kind of a jerk she still cared she still helped me no matter what. She'd give everything for me, she was my support. She was by my side no matter what happened. How did I not feel this before?

A crash brought me out of my thoughts; Dolohov (the Death Eater) looked over his shoulder at the baby-headed Death Eater. I took my chance. Boiling with anger I yelled,

"_PETRITICUS TOTALUS!_" I watched him fall to the ground. Then with a shaky breath I looked at Hermione. "Hermione." I said, my voice was quiet and an octave higher than normal. I shook her gently, "Hermione, wake up…."

"Whaddid he do to her?" Neville said crawling out with blood streaming from his nose.

"I dunno…." I said helplessly. I saw Neville grab for her wrist.

"Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is…" Neville confirmed. A wave of relief hit me so hard I got light headed. I couldn't even explain what I felt right then.

"She's alive?" I said I couldn't help the joy creeping into my voice.

"Yeah, I dink so…"

There was a pause in the action. My mind worked into overdrive now that it was back on track. My first goal, get Hermione and Neville out safe. But before I could the whole scene faded into white light.

Everything came back into focus a bit, it was a weird room. Grey and white, like how my subconscious was when I "died" in the war. There was a couple holding hands with their backs to me. A woman with long red hair and a man with messy black hair. I smiled a bit; it must've been me and Ginny, just a few years older. I walked around to get a better look, but when I got around to the front my stomach dropped so hard I thought I was going to be sick. The woman had long red hair and emerald green eyes while the man had messy black hair, rectangular glasses, and hazel eyes. It…it was my parents not me and Ginny.

We looked exactly like my parents…I remember something we learned about in Divination, about a sneer who predicted the guy Oedipus, I think, would kill his father and marry his mother. When I read it freaked me out and now this freaked me out even more. Did me and Ginny really look exactly like my parents? And what if we did get married, like the plan seemed to have been (especially to all the Weasleys), and then we had a little girl with red hair and green eyes she would….no. No. Not going there. How did I never see…? I started breathing hard and then the white light flashed again and I bolted upright.

**AN: Can anyone guess what happened to Mr. Potter? This chapter was tricky to write but rather fun, as I got to include one of my biggest reasons for not liking HarryxGinny because frankly it creeps me out. Anyways hope you all liked it. Review if you wish, but please no flaming.**


	4. Two Angry Weasleys

**AN: So things get tense with the two youngest Weasleys. And thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews it's an awesome come back to the fanfiction writing world :D Thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

Chapter 4- Two Angry Weasleys

~Harry POV~

I woke up in a brightly light room. The sun pouring in through the large windows and birds chirping outside. I found my glasses and slipped them on. I saw the all too familiar sight of the hospital wing; I was in the bed in the back corner like I normally was when I was here. I looked at saw Hermione, asleep in the chair by my bed that was normal too. I think they ought to have just given Hermione a comfortable chair with a sign saying it was reserved for her when she was in here with me, it seemed so normal. I sat up slowly and groan a bit, my head was throbbing.

"Harry?" Hermione asked sleepily waking up. I looked at her, one hand holding my head.

"Hey Hermione. What happened?" I asked, but Hermione just hugged me tightly. "Ow Hermione, too tight." I grunted and she pulled away.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry. It's just I was so worried." She said looking at me full of concern "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. My head hurts but I'm fine. What happened Hermione?" I asked again she sat back in her chair and took a deep breath.

"Last night Ron woke up to you yelling and shouting. He got Ginny who was working on a paper in the common room and they tried to help you. Ron got one of the girls to come get me, and you thought you were in the war again, but you saw us too…" She paused for a second then cleared her throat and spoke formally as if to hide her emotions "It was Legilimency. Performed by a Death Eater who came to the school stood on the grounds and tried to break your mind. Ron saw him out the window and the Aurors came and captured him. You were still fighting something in your sleep so we brought you here to the hospital wing." She explained

"A Death Eater?" I asked surprised

"Yes Harry, a Death Eater. Who did Legilimency on you and got all the way into your subconscious." She said sounded upset. "Harry just because Voldemort is gone doesn't mean you can't keep up with your Occlumency. Harry he could have seriously hurt you, you know you need to block your mind before you go to bed!" She said her voice getting more strained and higher but then her shoulders dropped and her voice became quiet. "I'm just glad you're okay." She said putting her arms around me again. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'll make sure I block my mind from now on. Promise." I said to her and she nodded a bit her head on my shoulder.

"I didn't know what was happening to you…I was terrified." She said quietly, it surprised me a bit when she said that. I remember Ginny freaking out, but Hermione was so calm she didn't seem scared at all.

"I was too Hermione. Truly." I said nodding, I pulled back a bit so she could look at me. "Hermione I need to talk to you about something." Hermione nodded and took my hand waiting for me to speak. Before I could say anything though the hospital wing doors burst open and Ginny ran in.

"Harry! Oh thank goodness you're okay." She quickly came and sat by me on the bed "I would've stayed but someone had to run Quidditch practice, everyone's so worried about you." She said all rather fast and then went to kiss me. I stopped her. She looked shocked and upset.

"Not right now Ginny, I just woke up." I told her gently, her eyes went to Hermione's hand which was still on mine and her eyes flash with anger.

"I bet you'd let Hermione do it." She said sharply. Hermione's face turned red and she looked down and pulled her hand away. I was taken aback.

"What does Hermione have to do with that? I don't need to be snogged first thing when I wake up, you can be comforting other ways." I said defensively. Ginny looked like she was going to hex me.

"I don't know what happened to you Harry, the wars over. You don't have to keep acting all serious like Voldemort is still trying to kill you. He's gone Harry." She snapped at me then stormed out. There was silence for quite a while.

"I'm sorry Harry…." Hermione whispered. I looked over at her and put my hand on hers.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for, you're my best friend. You're here with me instead of in class. Besides…me and Ginny we're already on thin ice." I said my jaw clenched

"You are?" She asked kinda surprised. Then I explained exactly what happened from the Great Hall to the Boathouse, she had heard we had the argument but not the details. Hermione didn't seem very surprised about what happened though, which was surprising to me. "Oh Harry I'm sorry. But I'm proud you didn't trip the boy into the water." She said giving me a small smile. I felt a small swelling of pride in my chest, I made Hermione proud and that always made me feel good.

"Thanks. Things have just been a little odd lately with her." I said slowly.

"Same with Ron. He's just gets so upset with me, I understand if it's about Fred but it seems more than that. He seems a little upset when I…when I talk about you." Hermione said carefully,

"Same with Ginny." I agreed. Hermione sighed deeply,

"Why does everyone get suspicious of us? I mean there was Rita Skeeter,"

"And Cho,"

"And Viktor,"

"And Dumbledore,"

"And Ron and now Ginny." Hermione said looking up at me.

"Yeah…that's quite a few people." I said as I had counted them on my fingers. Hermione gave a sigh,

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" She asked and I shook my head a bit.

"Well no not exactly I wanted to tell you-" I was cut off once again by another Weasley, this one was Ron though.

"You both should have seen Ginny just now. She was tearing through the halls. The git who made her mad best watch his back." Ron said walking over.

Still a little upset about what Ginny did I said almost coldly, "That git would be me." Ron looked shocked.

"What?" He asked me in surprise.

"I made her mad." I told him my jaw a little tight. Ron's eyes narrowed as he looked at me,

"Well what did you do?" He said crossing his arms.

"She came in just after I woke up. She wanted to throw her arms around me and kiss me. My head was still pounding so I stopped her." I told him simply. But Ron's ears started to go red,

"Come on Harry, you make her sound like one of your fangirls." He said his voice slightly upset.

"Perhaps because there might be some in there." Hermione said cooly towards Ron. Ron turned his attention to her,

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, I knew he was protective of his sister and Hermione was just telling the truth.

"I'm talking about how perhaps Ginny still has some of her Potter fangirl in her." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're wrong! She loves Harry!" Ron shot at her angrily,

"Harry Potter?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course Harry Potter!" Ron said but then thought. Getting what Hermione meant. "I mean no! She loves Harry! For Harry, not because he's Harry Potter!"

"How sure are you?" Hermione inquired.

"You think you know everything! But you really ought to take a better look at Ginny!" Ron yelled this time.

"Ron, Hermione stop. Please don't fight." I cut in before Hermione could retort. But Ron looked at me, his face starting to go red.

"You ought to be defending my sister!" Ron raised his voice.

"Ron I-"

"Shut it Harry. You two have Ginny all wrong. I'm going to go find her now." He spat and then stormed out of the hospital wing. I looked over at Hermione when she gave a yell of frustration.

"Agh! I can't believe him. If he keeps acting like this….getting angry over the littlest things…I just don't know if I can keep going out with him. It's like third year all over again." Hermione said still upset.

"I know how you feel." I told her and she looked up at me, urging me to go on. "I do think there was quite a bit of merit to what you said about Ginny. I don't know for sure who she likes more, Harry or Harry Potter. She calls me a 'hero' Hermione! I'm not a hero!" I told her desperately, I never thought I was a hero all those people were killed and hurt while I was running around playing a behind the scenes game of pretend hero. I don't deserve to be called hero, those people who died do. Hermione sighed lightly and took my hand,

"I know…" She said softly, "You were a scared seventeen year old boy forced to be much older. But you are brave and courageous and a true Gryffindor." Hermione told me and I smiled a little

"Thanks Hermione…" I told her meeting her eyes a little.

"Look Harry, you are great. And not just in the Great Harry Potter sense. You're a great guy, a great man." She corrected herself and then met my eyes. "If she truly loves you, she'll love that skinny boy with broken glasses, uncontrollable hair, and knobby knees." She said with a smile.

I laughed and my face felt a little hot, thinking back to my skinny knobby kneed self and kinda wishing she didn't remember that.

"You're not so skinny and knobby kneed anymore though…" Hermione said softly and I caught her looking at me. Then from behind Hermione I saw Madam Pomfrey walk up.

"Alright Miss. Granger you must leave now. I need to do a checkup." She said in her usual stern but nice tone.

"Yes Madam. See you later Harry." Hermione said, and then to my surprise she leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and felt what seemed to be a shock go down my spine. I opened my eyes to see Hermione already walking away; I stared after her in surprise and had to close my mouth when I realized it was open a bit.

"You really are blind aren't you Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked me. I looked over at her slowly after Hermione had closed the door.

"Without my glasses, yes." I told her. She didn't answer but gave me a look like I didn't understand the question. She just went back to work on her potions, leaving me to dwell on the slight tingling on the place where Hermione's lips touched my forehead. Hermione had defiantly never done that before.

**AN: Hope you all got the reference in the last sentence :) (If not check the last page in the fourth book). Hope you all liked it. Review if you wish, but please no flaming.**


	5. Answers

**AN: Ah…here we are…the last chapter**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

Chapter 5- Answers

I left the hospital wing just after lunch; the few hours in there by myself had given me a good amount of time to think. I needed to talk to Hermione; I had decided I should probably break up with Ginny. With my strange dream of thinking my parents were us and the fact I had a feeling she was much more into 'Harry Potter' than just Harry. The thing was I needed to talk to Hermione on how to do it; I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Ginny or Ron for that matter.

I walked slowly from the hospital wing towards the library. I was in my own world as I walked, weaving in and out of people. A million scenarios of what could happen with Ginny running through my head and none of them ended up how I wanted them too. As I came down the stairs to the open hall that led to the suspension bridge (which was along the back was to the library) I heard a voice that I didn't really want to hear.

"Hey Harry." I looked to see Ginny with a group of her friends in the hall. I slowly climb down and stepped onto the stone floor across the hall from Ginny. "Sorry about this morning Harry." Ginny said stepping a little towards me.

"Right um…Look Ginny I need to talk to you." I said slowly, I guess it was just best to get it over with. But Ginny tensed stopping a few steps away from her friends.

"Sure. Talk away." Ginny said crossing her arms. I cleared my throat

"Preferably in private." I said but didn't meet her eyes. She studied me and seemed to have a clue it wasn't good.

"No. You can say what you need to right here." Ginny told me, I knew she was trying to scare me into not saying anything bad in front of all her friends. I sighed,

"Ginny I don't think that's a good idea…" I said hesitantly shifting uncomfortably as some others gathered on the stairs.

"Just say it Harry." Ginny demanded. I closed my eyes for a while and took a deep breath,

"Alright…I have to break up with you." I said quietly

"What?" Ginny asked not hearing me, or at least not comprehending.

"I have to break up with you." I said louder and she looked shocked, whatever she was expecting it wasn't that.

"You _have_ to?" She asked anger creeping into her voice.

"I…I just can't be with you anymore." I said slowly, her face turned almost as red as her hair.

"I can't believe you! You…You're…" She paused for a split second thinking better of what she was going to say in front of all these people "You're a git! You're a git Harry Potter!" She snapped angrily.

"Ginny please listen. Let me explain." I tried to reason with her.

"No! I don't have to listen to you! We're done! I don't want to see you again!" She yelled and then she pushed past me quite roughly, and elbowed her way through the crowds of people on the stairs and raced away.

I felt awful, I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't be with her anymore. It just didn't feel right. I sighed now I _really_ needed to talk to Hermione. I went to the library to find her, but she wasn't there. I sighed and checked every place I thought she would be but she wasn't anywhere. The sun was starting to sink down and shed golden light through the windows as I went up to the common room. I grabbed the Marauder's Map from my trunk and scanned it for Hermione; I finally found her name up in the Astronomy Tower.

"Mischief Managed." I said quickly then hurriedly went to the tower; I didn't want her to leave the tower. I wanted to talk to her in private.

I took a secret passage and ran up the stairs to the class room. But I quickly went up the iron wrought spiral staircase to the top, when I made it to the top I saw Hermione leaning against a railing across the tower, her back to me. The wind whistled in my ears. I walked up right next to her.

"Hey Hermione." I said with a smile. She jumped and then smiled.

"Oh Harry, you scared me."

"I know." I smiled at her, but it dropped when I saw her eyes were rimmed red and she had tear stains on her face. "Hey, you okay?" I asked gently putting a hand on her shoulder

"Oh, it's just…I broke up with Ron." She said looking out over the lake

"Really?" I asked rather surprised, but suddenly felt an odd relief.

"Yeah…I'm so sorry if you're mad Harry."

"Mad? I'm not mad." I told her and she looked at me a little "I broke up with Ginny." I said and suddenly Hermione's full attention was on me and what I was talking about.

"What? Why?" She asked her eyes full of concern. I sighed and leaned on the railing myself.

"Well see I had this dream after I passed out the other night…I saw me and Ginny, older and holding hands. I saw us from the back and…I walked around and it wasn't me and Ginny. It was my mother and father. We look so much like them it's frightening…sickening might be a better word, because that's how I felt."

"Well personally I was always a bit uncomfortable with how you two were almost exactly alike." Hermione said slowly, I looked at her confused. "Well think about it. You're both powerful, you both have a temper, both determined, and both excellent seekers and Quidditch players…" She faded off when I waved my hand. I leaned forward holding the railing with both hands.

"Oh Merlin…it's like I was dating myself…how messed up is that?" I asked starting to freak out a bit.

"Harry relax. It's okay, you saw a problem and fixed it." Hermione said putting her hand on my back, her touch always relaxed me.

"Right. Right…" I nodded slowly. There was a long pause, we listened to the whistle of the wind and the screeches of owls flying by.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about in the hospital wing earlier?" Hermione asked curiously

"Oh um…look Hermione earlier this week Ginny and I were talking in the common room. And I told her I was worried you were moving away from me, with spending more time with Ron and what not. Ginny told me that Ron needs you more than I do. And so when she left I asked myself 'Do I need Hermione?'" I paused and Hermione looked at me eagerly to continue, I could tell by her look she was hanging on to every word I said. "At first I thought, of course I did Hermione is the smart one I would be dead and couldn't have saved anyone without her. But I realized that's not what Ginny meant, course I need you for that but do I need you now after the war." I stopped and looking out at the lake trying to think of what to say.

"Go on." Hermione said softly,

"I thought about everything you've done for me, like you do. You knew I'd be mad but you wanted to protect me by turning in my Firebolt anyways…you stood by me when one else would. Not even Ron, in second year, fourth year, fifth year, and in the tent…you did off handed things to help me like fixing my glass or putting that charm on them in that Quidditch game so I could see through the rain and wouldn't get hurt. And even when I would yell and was such a jerk to you in fifth year you told me that we're in this together and always was there. But…before that dream I had about me and Ginny being my parents and what not; I had another dream this one I relived what happened to you in the Department of Mysteries, I don't know if anyone told you…"

"Neville told me." Hermione informed me.

"Oh good….well I relived it, and I felt something so new. It wasn't just guilt that I got you into that mess or the fact you were my friend. I felt that if you were dead I had lost the most important thing to me and I didn't realize it till that dream. And so I have the answer to Ginny's question and it's a solid, Yes. When all was lost you were there, when I needed emotional support you were always there. So Hermione I do need you." I finally said and it felt good to say it. Hermione gave me a small smile, but there seemed to be something else behind her eyes.

"I need you too Harry. You're my best friend and so much more." She told me, suddenly for an odd reason I felt my stomach drop.

"Like…like a brother?" I asked halfheartedly, I felt like if she said yes well I don't know what I'd do.

"No. Nothing like that really."

"Then…what do you mean?"" I asked slowly.

"Harry…there's another reason I broke up with Ron that wasn't just our fighting and disrespect for each other." Hermione said quietly looking out over the lake.

"What was it?" I asked curiously, I couldn't think of another reason. Hermione chewed her bottom lip a little like she did in deep thought and tucked some hair behind her ear like she did when she was nervous. Deep thought and nervousness? I stepped towards her a little concerned.

"I…I like you Harry." She said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she glanced at me. "As in more than a friend, I really like you Harry. Since third year when we went back in time together, when you tried and protect me from the werewolf or Lupin I guess, and the ride on Buckbeak… I couldn't help but fall for you. I tried to give you a sign at the end of fourth year with that kiss on the cheek…but…you didn't really get it I suppose. And so after trying a little more in fifth year I just felt like I needed to move on. But truly as I may have grown some feelings for Ron, my fondness for you never went away."

I thought hard about it. I thought about all those feelings I couldn't explain when she was in trouble or hurt, how I always thought of keeping her safe first, and how at the end of the day I always wanted to be with her and no one else even purposely staying up so that Ron and Ginny will go to bed and it'd just be me and her in the common room so we could talk. I always smiled more and felt better when I was around her; I always wanted to be around her.

"Harry…?" Hermione interrupted my thoughts nervously. I looked at her slowly her eyes were scared and hopeful at the same time; she had put herself out there and waited to see if she was going to fall.

"Hermione…the truth is…I've liked you for a long time too. I was just to blind to realize it." I said with a smile. Hermione gasped and threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly and then laughed,

"That wouldn't surprise me." She said smiling. I pulled back and smiled at her,

"Hey."

"Sorry Harry, you can be quite dense." She said not sounding sorry at all.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically with a smile. Hermione stepped back and held out her hand for me to take. I slowly reached out and took it. Hermione blushed a violent shade of scarlet and shifted nervously. I smiled at her, "So how's your classes?" I asked her to make her comfortable again.

Her face lit up and she told me how Arithmancy was going (which I recalled as her favorite class). As we walked back down the tower, hand in hand, talking about new Defense Against the Dark Arts theory and other classes I realized I'd never felt more like me, more like just Harry. And needed in a way that wasn't because I was the Boy-Who-Lived. Her hand felt perfect in mine, it was natural. And I started to understand what Madam Pomfrey meant when she asked if I was blind, and I guess in a way I was blind. I didn't have the my glasses on or the right glasses I suppose, the ones that showed me what I clearly needed, Hermione, and that I truly cared about her far more than anyone else.

**AN: So there it is. My comeback to fanfiction story. I hope you all liked it, truly I do. But I do feel kinda bad for Ginny and Ron, so guess what? It's not over! There will be a sequel, staring Ginny and her new love interest. Thank you for everyone who has supported the piece with reviews, favorites, and follows they all mean so much. Thank you :)**


End file.
